Bleib, Onkel
by Myrime
Summary: Er sieht mich mit seinen Augen an, die mich fragen, warum ich meine Freunde verrate, ob ich ihn nicht liebe. Wie könnte ich das nicht? Aber dieser Blick und der Griff seiner kleinen Hände machte alles noch viel schlimmer.


Mein Arm brennt plötzlich wie Feuer, _er_ ruft mich.

Mit Bedauern betrachte ich die Szene vor mir noch einige Augenblicke unbewegt. James und Lily, wie sie sich verliebt ansehen, was mir nach all den Jahren ihrer Feindschaft immer noch unglaublich vorkommt. Remus, wie er sanft lächelnd in seinem Sessel sitzt, zurückgelehnt, das Bild genauso genießend wie ich. Sirius, der Seifenblasen aus seinem Zauberstab aufsteigen lässt und damit den jüngsten Rumtreiber beschäftigt.

Harry sitzt wie so oft in meinem Schoß, lacht über seinen Paten, versucht die schillernden Kugeln zu fangen, aber nie macht er den Versuch von mir wegzukommen.

Schon so manches Mal war ich kurz vor dem Verzweifeln gewesen, weil er mich auf eine so unbekümmerte Art liebte, die mir den Atem raubt.

Er mag Remus und Sirius, aber mich liebt er.

Und das erscheint mir so himmelsschreiend ungerecht. Ich bin derjenige, der ihn und seine Eltern verrät – sagt man nicht immer, Kinder wüssten, wer ihre Feinde und wer ihre Freunde sind? Warum hängt er dann so an mir?

Jedes Mal wenn er mich mit den Augen seiner Mutter anblickt, zerbricht etwas in mir.

Jedes Mal, wenn er mich nicht loslassen will, wenn ich gehen muss, zu einem weiteren Treffen mit seinem Todfeind, wollte ich ihnen alles erzählen.

Aber es geht nicht. Ich hing immer an meinem Leben.

_Tut er das nicht?_

Ich verdränge die düsteren Gedanken und mache mich daran aufzustehen.

Sofort unterbricht Harry sein Spiel mit Sirius und blickt mich an, mit seinen Augen, die bis in meine Seele zu schauen scheinen, die mich zu fragen scheinen, ob es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt, warum ich meinen Freunden nicht genug vertraue, um ihnen von der Dunkelheit zu erzählen, die sich in ihre Mitte geschlichen hat.

Anfangs hatte ich versucht den Kleinen so weit wie möglich von mir zu schieben, innerlich, wie äußerlich. Aber er hat es unmöglich gemacht.

Es war, als hätte er mit aller Kraft versucht, meine Liebe zu gewinnen, nicht wissend, dass genau das nicht passieren durfte.

Wie könnte ich meine Aufgabe vollenden, wenn er mich Tag und Nacht in meinen Gedanken verfolgt? Wie konnte ich mein Leben retten, wenn er mich jeden Tag davon überzeugte, dass er ebenso an seinem hing?

Aber wie könnte ich ihn nicht lieben? Wie könnte ich mich seinem Blick entziehen, seinen kleinen Kinderhänden, die nach mir griffen, als wollten sie mich nie wieder loslassen?

Er macht schon jetzt Gesten wie seine Eltern, schaut wie sein Vater, lacht wie seine Mutter.

Wer bin ich, das ich mir anmaßen könnte, dieses Glück zu zerstören?

Der Schmerz in meinem Arm wird stärker und reißt mich aus meinen Überlegungen.

Ich suche nach einer Ausrede, warum ich die traute Runde schon verlassen muss, lächle entschuldigend und will Harry an seine Mutter geben, die nicht ahnt, welcher Teufel ihren Sohn den Abend über in den Händen gehalten hat.

Aber der Kleine lässt mich nicht los.

„Wurmi?", fragt er leise, bittend, als wollte er mich überzeugen nicht zu gehen.

Wäre er nicht ein Kind, ich wäre sicher, er wüsste von meinem Verrat, aber wie könnte er das? Wie könnte er wissen, was um ihn vorgeht? Wie könnte er auch nur eine kleine Ahnung von der Dunkelheit dieser Welt haben?

Sanft löse ich seine Hände von meinem Pullover. Sie sind verkrampft und trotz ihrer jungen Jahre schon stark.

_Aber nicht stark genug. Du wirst sie brechen, bevor sie ihre Kindlichkeit verloren haben. Du wirst an seinem Tod schuld sein. Nur du._

Tränen stehen in seinen Augen, aber er weint nicht, als wüsste er, dass sein Kampf vergebens ist.

Er versucht zu lächeln und bringt meine Entschlossenheit damit noch einmal ins Wanken, aber es nützt nichts, _er_ hat mich in seiner Hand.

Die anderen bemerken nichts von seinem Verhalten, nichts von der Traurigkeit, die sich über mich legt oder wie müde ich mich zur Tür bewege. Sie verabschieden sich wie immer von mir, als würden noch hunderte Abende folgen, die wir gemeinsam verbringen könnten.

Wenn sie nur wüssten… Aber dann wäre mein Leben verwirkt.

Ich straffe meine Schultern, werfe einen letzten Blick über die Schulter, lächele und trete hinaus in die Kälte eines späten Oktoberabends.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass das Zittern, das meinen Körper erfasst, nicht nur von dem bevorstehenden Winter ausgelöst wird.

Grüne Augen verfolgen mich auf dem kurzen Weg aus dem Garten. Grüne Augen, die mich nicht mehr loslassen, und die Dunkelheit, in die ich mich jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr begebe noch dunkler, noch unentrinnbarer machen.

Wenn ich nur wüsste, warum du mich so liebst.


End file.
